


To Die A Hero

by nival_kenival



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I cried at the end of Kipo so I needed others to cry too, last episode spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nival_kenival/pseuds/nival_kenival
Summary: He cowered before an evil that threatened to tear his family apart for a second time. The family that he just rediscovered, that he thought he had lost, that he thought had abandoned him, but they came back, a little hurt and jaded, but they still loved him, were willing to love him.He was not going to lose that again.
Relationships: Kipo Oak & Scarlemagne | Hugo, Lio Oak & Scarlemagne | Hugo, Song Oak & Scarlemagne | Hugo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	To Die A Hero

They were losing. After everything they had done, everything and everyone who had been lost, they were still failing. 

Scarlemagne watched, his eyes widening in fear as Emilia reached out and tore one of the derelict skyscrapers from the torn city before his gaze flickered over to… to his family.

Song and Lio clutched at each other, screaming Kipo’s name with such terror, it pulled at his heart. And Kipo, his dear, dear baby sister, lay broken upon the dock, unable to move from the injuries Emilia had inflicted upon her.

Scarlemagne would not classify himself as a brave mandrill. Still, a fire burned deep in his chest as he cowered before an evil which threatened to tear his family apart for a second time. The family that he just rediscovered, that he thought he had lost, that he thought had abandoned him, but they came back, a little hurt and jaded, but they still loved him, were willing to love him. 

He was not going to lose that again.

So he decided to do something that he would not have considered before the original burrow collapse. He was not going to let Emilia hurt his people, not a second time.

He clenched his fists as his eyes flit around the scene. His brain quickly shoved away all unnecessary emotions. He focused on his Flamin-Car, which was fluttering about in the air. An idea, only one foolhardy idea, came to mind as he estimated the distance between Emilia and his sister, and he grimaced before whistling.

Song and Lio turned to him, startled by the abrupt noise, and he reached out to gently grasp their hands.

“I'm glad we were able to be a family, just one more time,” he whispered, voice trembling with regret before he lept up into the air to be caught by his trusty steed.

From the new vantage point, everything seemed so much clearer. Emilia must be stopped, Kipo needed every spare second so that she could recuperate enough energy to protect the rest of their family, and only Scarlemagne, no, Hugo, could do anything. 

So He Must.

“Remember me‽” he called out to Emilia to distract her from her target, his  _ sister _ , to buy Kipo some time, hopefully just enough time, before he launched himself and his car directly at Emilia.

The shock that appeared on the mega mute’s face gave him brief joy, and he thought that maybe, just maybe, Kipo would be proud of him. Finally, willing to do something for someone other than himself.

The impact with her face was jarring, and the force knocked the breath right out of him.

Sailing through the air, it was almost as though everything was in slow motion; Hugo allowed himself a small smile. He just wished, with all of his heart, that Kipo could finally achieve her idealistic dream; he was just sorry he would not be able to see it.

He hit the rooftop with a crunch, his body trembled with the agonizing pain of his bones breaking, and he gasped, breath coming through harsh bursts from his open mouth. 

There was a saying, Hugo thought, that you either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain. But that was false because sometimes, a villain will run across a stubbornly kind-hearted pink-haired creature, who believed in them when no one else would, and force them to use their potential for good.

His breathing became more laboured as time passed. The sound of battle died down, and his body sunk further back into the mangled wreck of his once-beloved car. 

“Hugo‽ Hugo‽”

Song and Lio called out his name as they climbed through the rubble towards the scene of the crash. 

He wished he had enough energy to respond, to call out that he was there, that he could hear them, but everything hurt.

Their scrambling came closer and closer until he heard them gasp. 

They slowly entered his line of sight; he could see their grip tighten upon each other’s hands as they rushed over to him and knelt by his side.

“H-Hugo, it’s… it’s okay, buddy,” Lio murmured softly as he carefully reached out and straightened Hugo’s blanket tie.

“You were so brave,” Song hushed as she gently ran her fingers over the top of his head.

“I… I…” Hugo stammered before Lio and Song both shook their heads.

“Save your strength, darling,” Song smiled softly as tears filled their eyes. Lio nodded and tenderly held Hugo’s hand, running soothing circles over the back of it, like a mirror of Song’s hand on his head.

Song began humming a tune. It took a moment to recognize it, but he did.

_ “We may not have sunshine, or starlight, or weather…” _

They stayed like that for a few minutes, listening as the city stilled around them, as Hugo’s breathing started to stutter. 

The ground shuddered as he felt his sister draw nearer. A small smile graced his features; his family would be there all together, one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> So fuck that ending am I right kids?  
> Ngl, I cried like twice while watching that final episode, and then once at the end of this, so thanks to my fantastic beta and roommate for helping me out with this and crying with me because holy shit, dude, this was a rude way to deal with found family.
> 
> beta'd by the NotAWerewolf42 <3  
> NotAWerewolf42: BTW, interrobangs are the shit
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it and maybe cried with me; let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
